footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Giles Coke
| cityofbirth = Westminster | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Ipswich Town | clubnumber = 16 | youthyears = 2002–2004 | youthclubs = Queens Park Rangers | years = 2004–2005 2005–2007 2007–2009 2009–2010 2010– 2011–2012 2012–2013 | clubs = Kingstonian Mansfield Town Northampton Town Motherwell Sheffield Wednesday → Bury (loan) → Swindon Town (loan) | caps(goals) = 70 (5) 52 (7) 32 (2) 72 (6) 30 (6) 4 (0) | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Giles Christopher Coke (born 3 June 1986) is an English footballer who plays for Ipswich Town. Club career He started his career as a youth player at Queens Park Rangers, before joining non-league side Kingstonian with older brother Jon, who played for the club up to August 2009. Mansfield Town Giles was soon snapped up by Mansfield Town, and subsequently bought by Northampton Town in the summer of 2007. His name was linked with several Championship clubs, including Southampton, Reading, Norwich City, Watford and Wolverhampton Wanderers. However, Coke decided to remain at Mansfield for a further year, signing a new one-year deal with Mansfield in the summer of 2006. Northampton Town He signed for Northampton Town on 2 July 2007 on a two-year contract after rejecting a new contract from Mansfield Town. A Football League tribunal on 24 September 2007 ruled that Northampton must pay Mansfield a maximum fee of £70,000 (depending on appearances) for the transfer, as well as a sell on clause of 20%. Due to Coke's good performance for Northampton, Coke reportly turned down a new contract for Northampton, announcing he would leave the club on a free transfer. Motherwell Coke's contract with Northampton expired in the summer of 2009. On 21 July, he signed a one-year contract with Scottish Premier League club Motherwell, becoming new manager Jim Gannon's third signing. Northampton claim that the player's agent had accepted a deal with that club on the player's behalf, and were taking advice as to whether compensation should be due from Motherwell. His first goals for Motherwell came when he scored twice in a thrilling 6–6 draw with Hibernian on 5 May 2010. Sheffield Wednesday Coke signed for Sheffield Wednesday under freedom of contract in July 2010. Coke make his debut for Sheffield Wednesday in a 2–0 victory over Dagenham & Redbridge on 7 August 2010. Coke went to make 27 appearance for the club and scoring 4 including against Brighton & Hove Albion, Hartlepool United, Rochdale United and Plymouth Arygle. However, after being frozen out at Hillsborough in the 2011–12 season when the Owls were promoted, Coke earned a recall to the starting XI against Hull City in January 2013. Wednesday won 3–1, Giles had a superb goal wrongly disallowed, subsequently Coke kept his place in the team. He signed a 2-year contract extension with the Owls in June 2013. Bury After one season at Hillsborough, Coke fell out of favour and went on loan to Bury until January. That was later extended until the end of the 2011–12 season. Coke made his debut for Bury in a 4–0 loss against Sheffield United on 3 September 2011. On 1 October 2011, Coke scored his first goal for Bury in a 3–1 victory over Yeovil Town. On 21 January 2012, Coke was in a row with captain Steven Schumacher over who should take a penalty. Shortly after, both players were booked. Eventually, Schumacher took the penalty and scored to make it 3–0. The match ended 3–2 victory over Yeovil Town. 3 days later after Bury match, Coke shortly apologised privately to the team, the captain, and the manager. Since that incident, Coke went on to become a fan's favourite at Gigg Lane due to the superb performances he put in for the Shakers in their fight for League 1 survival. Swindon Town On 31 August 2012, Coke signed for Swindon on loan from Sheffield Wednesday until January 2013. External links * Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. players Category:Kingstonian F.C. players Category:Mansfield Town F.C. players Category:Northampton Town F.C. players Category:Motherwell F.C. players Category:Sheffield Wednesday F.C. players Category:Bury F.C. players Category:Ipswich Town F.C. players Category:The Football League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Swindon Town F.C. players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players